


Trouble

by hawkeyeshadow



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeshadow/pseuds/hawkeyeshadow





	Trouble

“That was the most stupidest and dangerous stunt you could have pulled Clint!” Will shouted. Clint whimpers as Bucky puts pressure on the cut on his arm. “I’m sorry Will.”

Will sighs and sits down next to them, “We’ll talk about it later.” Ethan walks in holding the first aid kit and places it next to Bucky than sits across from Will. “Thanks.” Bucky murmurs. Ethan nods, “Brian and Jim are handling their captain. Fuller isn’t happy with SHIELD and IMF at the moment. Doing a mission without notifying the LA Police department.”

“I feel bad for causing them so much trouble.” Jane says. They boys all murmur in agreement. Clint hisses in pain. “Suck it up Clint. You’re the one who jumped out of the window.” Bucky replies. Bucky finishes dressing the wound as Brian and Jim walk through the door.

“Fuller is never going to let us hear the end of it, is he?” Brian asks Jim. Jim shakes his head in response. Brian groans as he drops onto the couch next to Will. “Hey Bri, sorry about the couch.” Will mumbles as he leans back against Brian. Brian shrugs. Clint winces as Bucky lets go of his arm, “So, how bad was it?”

“Fuller was chewing SHIELD and IMF out when we were leaving.” Jim replies. Clint nods while he intertwines his fingers with Bucky’s and rests their hands on his lap. “Sorry that you had to deal with our screw up.” Ethan tells Jim and Brian. Brian shrugs, “It doesn’t bother us. We deal with this on a regular basis.” “He chews you guys out on a daily basis?” Will asks, looking scandalized, as he turns to look at Brian.

Brian looks away. “He calls us in together but ends up only yelling at Brian.” Jim replies, sitting next to Brian and grasps his hand tightly. “Why don’t you say anything Bri?” Clint asks softly. “If I do, than Fuller puts Jim and I on desk duty. So I have found that it’s better to let him yell than go do target practice.” Brian answers, squeezing Jim’s hand.

“Can he even do that?” Jane asks, looking concerned. Brian and Jim shrug. “He is in charge. I think he can.” Jim replies. “Should look into it.” Benji suggests. “Sounds like if you don’t, one of your brothers will.” Bucky says, wrapping an arm around Clint. “I will later.” Brian responds. “Which means he won’t.” Will says.

“So, what are we waiting for anyway?” Jane asks. “For our bosses to tell us what to do next.” Clint answers.

“I wish we could be a fly on the wall during our bosses conversation.” Jane says sadly. Clint snorts, “That would be a really funny conversation.” “Our bosses cussing each other out, would be the best thing to see.” Bucky adds. “Our bosses are going to kill us when we get back.” Clint says to Bucky and the IMF team. “Not unless Fuller does the job first.” Will mumbles. “The question is though, who are we more afraid of?” Benji asks. They all look at each other for a moment.

“Fury.” Everyone answers.

 


End file.
